School Day
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Everyone writes in their journal. Let's see what they write! ^_^


Author's Note:: Okay I don't really know what to say but I don't own Digimon. I'm   
just writing a fan fiction for fun! So PLEASE don't SUE me!  
  
Okay everyone is in the same class for some reason. o_O Yes that includes T.K. and Kari.   
They got straight A's and were moved up to their brother's classes. Izzy got straight A's   
in computer class and got moved up to the same class. But Joe got a little behind and had   
to reapeat . ~_~ so there's the reason for this story if you get confused (witch is most   
likely to happen)But also it is a day at school but this is what they write in their   
journals.  
  
School Day  
  
(Note:: This story takes place AFTER they all go home)  
  
::T.K.'S journal::  
  
September 20th...   
Kari's in my class! I love this! We sit next to each other too! But my teacher is babbling  
on about history. I just want to go home and play video games but no. Why do I have to   
learn about our country! Well on the way to school Matt walked me. We found a stray kitten  
and it scratched Matt up so bad he's in the nurse's office right now. But...hey! Kari   
just winked at me! This is great! Maybe I should invite her over for pizza later. ::sounds   
like Homer Simpson:: Mmmmmm. Pizza. Well gotta go! Bye.  
Takeru  
  
::Joe's journal::  
  
Dear Diary,  
I mean journal! Darn! Uh I still can't believe that I was held back! But I'm sitting next  
to Mimi ::drools:: She's so pretty! I can't keep my eyes off her.: Mimi looks at him: He   
smiles: She throws something at him:: She just hit me with an eraser! Hey! I also sit   
next to Catherine Lin! What a babe! ::drools again:Catherin looks at imp meanly: throws   
something at him too:: Their crazy about me! Catherine threw her old paper at me that she   
wrote on! I'm keeping it! ::Catherine's Note:: Dear Joe, Stop looking at me! I'm getting   
sick of it! If you look at me one more time I'll pound in your little face! Plus I'll   
stomp those dorky glasses too!  
Catherine Lin  
::Note end's::  
Wow! I think she really likes me!  
Jyou  
  
::Kari's journal::  
  
T.K.'s looking at me! I don't know what to do! Maybe I should ask my brother. Bad idea.   
He would babble on about how beautiful he thinks Sora is. I'll go up to him at lunch.   
That's a good idea. But first I have to do this homework. Social Studies. I HATE Social   
Studies. They make us learn about socialization then they say "NO TALKING!" Teachers   
don't make any since. Well gotta go.   
Hikari!  
  
::Tai's journal::  
  
I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora!  
I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora!  
I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora! I love Sora!  
I love Sora! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so   
pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so  
pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! She's so   
pretty! She's so pretty! She's so pretty! Sora is the most beautiful person in the world!  
Ah how I wish she could be my girl friend! I can see it now: The two of us sitting hand   
and hand in the movie theater watching a scary movie. She gets scared and cuddles up   
next to me!: I really, really, really, really wish that!  
Taichi  
  
::Izzy's computer journal::  
  
Dear journal,  
Izzy here. I'm in class right now. I'm happy to have been moved up a grade! I sit near   
Mimi! ::drools:: She just threw an eraser at Joe. I think she likes me! But what do I   
know. She's a girl. So at lunch I think I'll see if I can crack the school test scores   
code and pass them out for money! I'll get A+'s! That's how I got them in the first place!  
I gave some to T.K. and Kari too. I gave Joe the wrong ones! Ha ha ha! He thinks he's so   
cool. But I gotta go. Hey! Mimi passed me a note! I'm scanning it in!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My lord! She has an attitude problem! There is a picture of me   
hanging from one of those neck things. Then next to it reads... "DIE!" She's scary!"  
Koushiro  
  
::Sora's journal::  
  
Dear journal,  
  
I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love  
Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai!   
I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! I love Tai! He's so hot! He's so hot!   
He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot!  
He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot! He's so hot!  
He's so hot! He's so hot! Oh how I love him! He's got the courage and attitude and well I   
want him!  
Sora  
  
::Matt's journal::  
  
I hate school! There's nothing to do! Plus I'm in the nurse's office and she just left to   
get more vaporub for my cat scratches on my face. Darn cat. Let me tell ya this, NEVER  
TRUST STRAY CATS! They're claw the HECK out of you. Oh well. I just hope that cats okay.  
You know I've promised my dad that I'll do NOTHING but good things this week! So this   
morning BEFORE I got scratched up by that cat I let a bee sting me. I just wanted it to   
look kinda strong in front of its bee friends. But I STILL have to keep my 'manly'   
figure. Well I gotta go. Check back in after lunch.  
Yamato  
  
::Mimi's journal::  
Why do these boys keep on looking at me? Okay I threatened Izzy and threw and eraser at  
Joe. How more obvious can it get that I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM! Can't they get it through  
those dumb little minds of theirs? Oh well. They may be dumb but they are linked cute.  
Mimi  
  
  
*****  
  
After lunch and at lunch coming soon...  
  
~*Gato Girl #7*  



End file.
